


Pink In The Night

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is a good distraction, Fluff, One Shot, Parr is a stressed baby, blanket forts and rainstorms are always a good combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Writing can get overwhelming for Catherine Parr. Thankfully, Anne Boleyn serves as a good distraction.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Pink In The Night

Four cups of coffee. 

Or was it five cups?

At this point, Parr had lost track of her caffeine consumption, more worried about the task at hand than the racing of her heart. Her mind was blank. Completely blank. She’d been staring at her notepad, furiously scribbling out idea after idea, for five hours

Or was it six hours?

Either way, Catherine Parr was exhausted. Her entire body felt like lead, weighing her down as she stared at the blank page. Those pre-drawn lines seemed to be mocking her, displaying their bareness for all to see. All she needed was a stupid closing paragraph and then she could be done with this book. Just a few words to round up the story and bring the book to its end. Nothing sounded right though. No matter how she worded it, the words seemed wrong once they were written out in front of her.

Giving a sigh, Parr grabbed her empty mug and made her way to the kitchen. What harm could one more cup of coffee do?

In the kitchen though, the woman froze as she noticed a familiar figure sat on the worktop, peering out of the window. 

“Bo?”

The girl on the counter jumped at this, before turning around with a sleepy smile. “Oh, hey Parr. Still up?” Anne asked with a yawn, irritating the writer slightly. Of course she was still up! If she wasn’t up, they wouldn’t be having a conversation.

Parr bit her tongue though, knowing the stress and coffee coursing through her system was the only reason she wanted to snap at the girl. “What are you doing up, Bo? It’s almost three in the morning,” Parr pointed out, growing slightly worried at this realisation. It was easy to lose track of time staring at a notepad.

“My Bess and I used to watch the rain when she had bad dreams. It always calmed her down,” Anne answered quietly, glancing out of the window for a moment before turning back to Parr with a small smile. “Guess I was just feeling a little nostalgic is all.” Parr could see the pain hidden deep between the curvature of those lips though. She knew better than to bring it up, instead opting to return Anne’s smile, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Feeling the lips pressed to her skin, Anne sank into Parr’s side for a moment before jumping down from the counter with a grin. “You are drinking hot chocolate with me and watching the rain,” she stated matter of factly, pulling the cocoa powder from the cupboard.

“But I-“

“No buts! The only butt I want is yours sitting next to me,” Anne said, smacking Parr’s bum with a cheeky smirk before focusing once again on her mission.

Shaking her head, Parr gave a defeated sigh and took the milk from the fridge. “You’re on hot chocolate duty whilst I go grab blankets. Okay?” Anne hummed, waiting for a nod before abandoning the woman in the kitchen.

How on earth did she always get roped into Anne Boleyn’s little plots? That girl really did have a knack for making people agree to things before they even understood the situation. Still, they wouldn’t have their strange little gremlin girl - as Cleves called her - any other way. No, they wouldn't change Anne Boleyn for the world.

Giving a smile at that thought, Parr carefully poured out the hot chocolate into two mugs and topped them with some whipped cream before making her way into the living room.

Instantly, the woman froze, staring at the room in awe.

Five minutes. All she took to make the hot chocolate was five minutes! Or was it ten? In any case, it certainly wasn’t enough time for Anne to have silently destroyed the entire living room and turned it into a blanket fort. Yet here she was, staring at the cosy-looking, makeshift tent.

“Enter, human,” came a silly voice, snapping Parr out of her trance.

The inside of the fort was filled with blankets and cushions. A few teddy bears were scattered around too. Anne had strung up some battery-powered fairy lights around the top of the tent, providing a soft, pink glow for the women to see each other (and their mugs).

Taking her cup from Parr, Anne took a sip before sticking her tongue out with a dramatic pant. “Hot!” 

“Of course it is. It’s called hot chocolate, Bo,” Parr chuckled, wiping the whipped cream from the girl’s nose, “silly goose.” Anne just gave a smile at this, setting down her mug on the windowsill, watching curiously as the steam danced against the frosty windowpane. That wonderful girl really was easily entertained.

Sitting herself down beside Anne, Parr couldn’t help but smile as Anne wrapped a blanket around both of them and snuggled up against her. 

The two stayed like that for god knows how long, Anne’s head finding its place on Parr’s shoulder as they stared out at the violent downpour. After a while, the shower seemed to transform into a melody, a gentle lullaby playing just for them. At some point, they’d have to go back to their lives. Parr would have to finish her book, Anne would probably have to face Aragon’s wrath for defacing the living room. 

None of that mattered though. 

In that fort, the world around them disappeared, leaving nothing but the steady pink glimmer fairy lights and the gentle tapping of raindrops of the window.

Finally, for just a moment, Catherine Parr’s mind was still. Her body was light again.

All was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! 💚 The rainstorm that's currently raging outside had me feeling all inspired so I hope you liked it!! 🦆


End file.
